Fires Burn Brightly
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Arthur, King of Camelot, searches for a bride and finds one in the most unlikely of places. Based loosely on the Brigid, the patron of blacksmiths, hearths and fire


Characters: Arthur/Guinevere  
Rating: G  
Summary: Arthur, King of Camelot, searches for a bride and finds one in the most unlikely of places  
Word Count: 1012  
Prompt: Legend  
A/N: Based loosely on the Brigid, the patron of blacksmiths, hearths and fire

**Fires Burn Brightly**  
A lone knight walked his horse nearly lame into a sleepy village near dusk. He was tired, dirty and hungry. He has traveled far and has far to go before he reaches his home.

He heard the sound of metal striking metal and led his horse along with the hope it is a blacksmith that will be able to replace the shoe the horse had thrown and heal its pain.

He rounded a corner to an open shed. He looked in at a beautiful woman dressed in a sooty tunic and jerkin. Her strong arms are exposed to the elbow by rolled up sleeves. Her well-formed hips wrapped in a pair of leather breeches. Her dark curls bounced as she hammered the scythe she was working on.

The knight blinked. He felt in awe of such a beautiful creature. He stood and watched without a word.

His horse had other plans. The horse neighed and snorted drawing the beautiful blacksmith's attention.

She looked up with large brown eyes with sooty lashes. Her gaze went to the knight then his horse.

"Is your horse in pain?" She asked.

"Yes. I am Arthur of Camelot. He threw a shoe a league or so back. I was wondering if you could help me." Arthur said.

"I will look after him Sir Knight. No animal should ever be in pain. You must rest. I will prepare food for you as soon as I have seen to him." She said.

"What is it you are called?" Arthur asked.

"I am called Guinevere." She said. "There is a pump around the corner by the well. You may wash the dust of the road from yourself there."

"Thank you." Arthur bowed as he handed her the reins of his horse. He left to find the pump.

When Arthur returned he found his horse in a stall at the back of the shed with a soothing poultice to its leg and Guinevere whispering in its ear.

"He is smitten by you." Arthur said. "He is known for his foul temper among the grooms at Camelot."

"All beasts are gentle if you treat them properly and with respect. I will replace the shoe when the swelling has been relieved. To do so now would give him more pain. He will need a day to rest." Guinevere said. "You will stay with me until he is whole once again."

"I do not wish to put you at an inconvenience." Arthur said. "I have supplies. I can camp at the edge of the village."

Guinevere shook her curls "I cannot allow you to go without shelter. It is my duty to provide you with a bed for the night."

"I will graciously accept your hospitality in that case." Arthur bowed.

"Come this way Sir Knight." Guinevere led him to a small cottage near the shed. It was warm and inviting. She lit a candle and motioned for him to sit at the table. She went to dish out a bowl of fragrant stew that was simmering on the hearth.

"Your husband is a lucky man." Arthur said as he looked around.

"I have no husband. There is no man that rules me." She sat the stew and some bread in front of him. "Eat Sir Knight and then you should rest.

He looked at the bowl and tasted the stew. He found it to his liking. He found he was much hungrier than he thought.

She took the empty bowl when he was done and sat next to him. "Tell me of this place of which you hail. Tell me of Camelot."

"It is a large kingdom with a grand castle at its center. All are welcome there. The king is a fair and just man." Arthur said. "Why do you inquire?"

"I wish to know where it is you will go when you leave me. I may wish to come along." Guinevere said. "I have wanted to travel."

Arthur smiled. "I would be honored to have you as a traveling companion but it is not proper. I am not your husband and a woman should never travel with a man that is not a relation."

Guinevere touched his cheek. "Then make me your wife and I will go with you to Camelot."

"We have just met. I know nothing of you." Arthur said.

"You know my name and my skill. You know that I can provide you a warm home with good food." Guinevere said.

"That is more than most men know of their wives." Arthur said. "Is there someone I should ask for permission?"

"No. As I said, I am ruled by no man." Guinevere said.

"Then I will take vows with you on the morrow and we will leave as soon as the horse can carry us." Arthur said.

In the early morning, Guinevere replaced the horses shoe and made ready to travel.

At mid-day, they exchanged vows and were blessed by the priestess of the village.

Arthur looked at his new bride dressed in a gown of white and was pleased. He had found what he had been searching for and now it was time to go back to Camelot.

He laid with her that night in a bed covered in wildflowers. Their fiery passion consumed them as the consummated their vows.

In the early morning they left for Camelot. Guinevere rode on the horse with him. Their journey was felt shorter as they talked and laughed along the way.

As they passed through the gates a crowd chanted. "Long live the King! Long live the Queen!"

"Why are they saying these things?" Guinevere asked as he helped her from the horse.

"Did I not say that I was the King of this land?" Arthur said. "I was on a quest to find a woman worthy of being my Queen."

Guinevere looked at him with wonder. "Of all the princesses in all the lands, you chose me? I am but a poor blacksmith."

"Why have a princess when I can have a goddess." Arthur kissed her with burning passion.


End file.
